Quand le passé refait surface
by Apollo16
Summary: Le passé de Colby revient le hanté, va-t-il s'en sortir où il laissera-t-il sa peau?
1. Chapter 1

C'était une journée comme les autres au F.B.I pour l'équipe de Don, aucune affaire pour le moment, tout le monde travailler sur sa paperasse, bien que ce n'était pas le travail le plus intéressant tous les agents profitait de la tranquillité. La veille ils avaient arrêté un homme qui avait massacré sa famille, l'enquête avait été difficile pour tout le monde, chacun se demandait comment on pouvait faire une chose aussi horrible.

Il était environ 11 H quand un livreur arriva, Don avait bien remarqué qu'il avait l'air un peu perdu.

**Don :** Je peux vous aider ?

**Livreur :** Je cherche Colby Granger.

Don était un peu étonné, en général les colis étaient pour lui.

**Don :** Eh Colby, il y a un colis qui vient d'arriver pour toi.

Colby le regarda étonné, il n'attendait rien.

**Livreur :** J'ai besoin d'une signature.

Colby signa le reçu indiquant qui l'avait bien eu le colis et le livreur lui tendit une enveloppe, elle était rectangulaire et pas très lourde, se demandant ce que c'était Colby l'ouvrit et lorsqu'il vit son contenu, il le lâcha.

**Don :** Colby tout va bien ?

Son agent ne répondit rien, David et Nikki c'était approchés pour savoir ce qui se passé. Don inquiet face à l'absence de réponse regarda l'objet que Colby venait de lâcher, c'était un cadre à l'intérieur une photo dessus une jeune fille brune aux yeux vert, ses yeux exprimaient la peur, et en observant un peu plus Don remarqua une arme pointé contre sa tempe.

**Don :** Colby, qui c'est cette fille ?

Colby avait l'air ailleurs, comme si il était parti dans un autre monde, David lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

**Colby :** Hein, quoi ?

**Don :** Colby qui est cette fille ?

**Colby :** C'est ma sœur.

**David :** Tu n'as pas de sœur.

**Colby :** Si j'en ai une.

**Don :** Viens, on va en salle de réunion tu vas tout nous expliquer.

Ils partirent tous vers la salle de réunion, Colby avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

**Don :** Alors c'est quoi cette histoire.

Colby hésita un peu avant de parler il savait les risques qu'il prenait en disant la vérité, mais il savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen de sauver sa sœur.

**Colby :** Ce que je vais dire ne peux pas sortir de cette pièce, vous ne devez en parler à personne.

Les trois agents hochèrent la tête.

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

**Don :** Par le début Granger, par le début.

**Colby :** Mon vrai nom n'est pas Colby Granger.

**Nikki :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Colby :** Je m'appelle Kevin Espinoza.

**Don :** Espinoza comme celui de la mafia ?

**Colby :** Oui. Mon père est le chef de la mafia espagnol. Quand j'étais petit il nous battait ma mère, ma sœur et moi, enfin principalement ma mère et moi, je prenais les coups à la place de ma sœur.

Colby fit une pause de quelques secondes replongeant dans ce passé douloureux, il avait tenté depuis des années de l'oublier et pourtant il venait toujours le hanter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les trois agents, ses trois amis qui pensait si bien le connaitre le regardait choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, maintenant David comprenais mieux d'où venait les cicatrices qu'il avait vu alors qu'il se changeait pour aller en opération, elle recouvrait tout son dos, sa expliquait beaucoup de chose.

**Colby :** Un jour ma mère a vu mon père tué un homme. Un flic, Joseph Granger l'a convaincu de témoigner, c'est comme ça qu'on a fini dans le programme de protection des témoins. C'est Joseph Granger qui était chargé de notre protection jusqu'à ce que ma mère témoigne, pour que ça ait l'air crédible on a pris son nom de famille et changé de prénom, on a fait croire pendant des années qu'on était la petite famille parfaite.

**David :** Ta mère a témoigné ?

**Colby :** Oui, mais on a gardé nos nouvelles identités pour plus de sécurité, et ma mère est vraiment tombé amoureuse de Joseph, ils se sont marié quand j'avais 14 ans, ont été heureux.

**David :** Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Don :** Mais c'était un accident.

**Colby :** Je n'y crois pas.

**Nikki :** Tu penses que c'est la mafia qui l'a tué.

**Colby :** Oui, et maintenant ils s'en prennent à ma sœur.

**Don :** Pourquoi maintenant ?

**Colby :** Je suppose que mon père est sorti de prison et maintenant il veut se venger.

**David :** Pourquoi il ne s'en prend pas à ta mère ?

Colby : Elle est morte, ma sœur est tout ce qui me reste, si elle meurt je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

**Don :** Ça ne va pas arriver on va tout faire pour la retrouver.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby hocha la tête espérant que Don ait raison, il savait très bien que son père n'hésiterait pas à tuer sa sœur.

**Don :** Pour commencer, on va emmener l'enveloppe au labo, même si il y a peu de chance qu'ils aient laissé la moindre trace, ensuite on va essayer de savoir qui a poste le colis. David et Colby vous allez au bureau de postes.

**David :** Ça marche.

Ils partirent en direction du centre postale, David espérait très sincèrement trouver de nouveaux éléments mais Colby ne se faisait pas d'illusion son père était bien trop malin pour se laisser avoir comme ça, il a probablement envoyé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce travail. La route se passa silencieusement, Colby n'avait aucune envie de parler de son passé, il avait toujours essayé de le caché et maintenant que ses collègues savaient la vérité il se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Ils arrivèrent à destination, et entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment ou des centaines de colis était posté tous les jours.

**David :** F.B.I, on voudrait parler au patron.

**Homme :** Je vais le chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard un homme en costume cravate arriva.

**Directeur :** Que puis-je faire pour le F.B.I.

**David :** On aimerait savoir quoi a posté un colis il y a deux jours qui a pour destination le bureau du F.B.I.

**Directeur :** Vous avez un mandat.

**David :** Non.

**Directeur :** Revenez quand vous l'aurez.

David fit demi-tour suivit par Colby, il avait remarqué que celui-ci était très calme il n'avait pas dit un mot pendant l'entretient avec le directeur et ce n'était même pas plein au moment où il a demandé un mandat, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, même si David savait que cette affaire le touché il était inquiet.

**David :** Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit avant que tu étais dans le système de protection des témoins ?

**Colby :** Ça fait partie de mon passé.

**David :** Tu sais comment ton père l'a su ?

**Colby :** Non, je n'en sais rien, mais quand il veut quelque chose il l'obtient toujours.

Quelques instant plus tard ils arrivèrent au bureau du F.B.I, ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle de réunion quand le téléphone de Colby sonna, il regarda l'identifiant avant de décrocher, c'était sa sœur.

**Colby :** Granger ?

… **:** Colby !

Il pouvait dire même au téléphone que sa voix était paniqué elle était morte de trouille et lui n'était pas là pour la protéger.

**Colby :** Lisa, t'inquiète pas je vais te trouver, je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, je te le promets.

… **:** Content d'entendre ta vois après toute ces années fiston.

**Colby :** Ecoute moi bien si tu la touche t'es mort.

Alors que Colby attendait une réponse à la place il eut seulement la tonalité signale que son interlocuteur avait raccroché, de pure rage il balança son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**David :** Colby calme-toi.

Colby : Comment veux-tu que je me calme, ma sœur est je ne sais pas où et moi je reste planté là à rien faire.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, il ne faut pas qu'on aille trop vite on doit réfléchir, et tu dois te calmer, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais on aura plus de chance de retrouver ta sœur si tu restes calme.

Colby prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête, il savait très bien que son partenaire avait raison, il devait rester calme pour sa petite sœur.

**David :** Bon, maintenant on va placer ton portable su écoute, en attendant tu as une idée de ce que ton père pourrait faire ?

Colby réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais était proche de son père d'un autre côté c'était un peu difficile sachant qu'il le frappait à longueur de journée.

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas, on n'était pas franchement très proche.

Nikki qui juste à maintenant était resté en retrait décida de faire part de son idée.

**Nikki :** Peut-être qu'à sa sortie de prison il a revus de vieilles connaissances que tu pourrais connaitre.

Colby réfléchit, il y avait effectivement peut-être quelqu'un, c'était le meilleur ami de son père enfin c'est ce que son père racontait.

**Colby :** Carlos Gonzales, c'était son bras droit quand j'étais gamin.

Nikki tapa le nom dans la base de donnée du F.B.I, elle eut très vite un résultat, il avait été accusé de meurtre, condamné pour trafic d'arme il était actuellement en liberté conditionnelle.

**Nikki :** J'ai une adresse, je vais prévenir Don.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans les vestiaires en train de se changer, Colby venait de retirer sa chemise pour mettre un tee-shirt, qu'il trouvait bien plus confortable, en voyant son dos David ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose, il avait besoin de savoir si toutes ces cicatrices était la faute d'un père indigne ou si il y avait autre chose.

**David :** C'est ton père.

**Colby :** De quoi tu parles ?

**David :** Les cicatrices dans ton dos, c'est ton père qui te les a faites.

**Colby :** Oui.

David voulait en savoir plus mais en voyant le regard de son partenaire il décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et ne posa pas d'autres question, ils partirent pour arrêter Carlos Gonzales, il était accompagné d'une équipe du SWAT, sachant qu'il était très probable que leur suspect s'enfuit.

Ils toquèrent à la porte et s'annoncèrent comme le voulait la procédure, lorsqu'ils ne reçurent aucunes réponses, Colby défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et aussitôt ils entrèrent. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la maison et c'est David qui arrêta leur suspect, il tentait de s'enfuir par l'arrière mais ça n'avait pas marché. David le menotta et ils l'emmenèrent au F.B.I.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivé au F.B.I ils l'installèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Don décida de mener l'interrogatoire sachant très bien que Colby risquait de s'énerver si il s'occupait de l'interrogatoire.

**Don :** Alejo Espinosa vous connaissez.

**Carlos :** Non rien du tout.

**Don :** Vous êtes sur ?

**Carlos :** Oui.

**Don :** Bon écoutez on sait très bien que vous étiez son bras droit pendant des années, on veut savoir si il vous a contacté récemment.

**Carlos :** Non et même s'il l'avait fait je ne vous le dirais pas.

Avant que Don ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Colby venait d'entrer violemment dans la pièce et de plaquer la tête de leur suspect sue la table.

**Colby :** On sait très bien qu'il t'a contacté.

**Carlos :** Mais c'est le petit Kevin, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ton père te frappait et tu pleurais comme une petite fille.

Colby appuya un peu plus la tête de Carlos contre la table, et celui-ci grogna de douleur.

**Colby :** Et maintenant qui pleure comme une petite fille.

**Don :** Arrête Colby.

Colby décida d'obéir à son patron sachant très bien ce qu'il risquait de se passer si il ne le faisait pas.

**Carlos :** T'es toujours une victime.

**Don :** Fermez-la.

**Colby :** T'es au courant pour Lisa.

**Carlos :** Qui ?

**Colby :** Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

**Carlos :** Ta sœur, ne t'inquiète pas ton père s'occupe très bien d'elle.

**Colby :** Où elle est ?

Les mots de Colby était rempli de rage.

**Carlos :** Je n'en ai aucune idée.

**Colby :** Bien sûr que si tu le sais.

**Carlos :** T'as sœur va mourir, et tu ne pourras pas la protéger, comme la fois où tu l'as abandonné dans la cabane au bord du lac.

**Colby :** Espèce de salopard.

Voyant que ça dégénérait Don demanda à Colby de sortir de la pièce, Colby le fit sans rien dire mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Une fois sortit il alla directement dans la salle de sport décidant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se défouler contre un punching-ball.

Lorsque David le rejoignit dans la salle, il tapait violemment contre le sac de sable.

**David :** Comment ça va ?

**Colby :** Mal.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire avec la cabane du lac ?

**Colby :** On n'était partit péchait avec ma sœur, elle détestait ça mais au moins on était seul sans mon père. J'étais partit chercher du bois pour qu'on fasse un feu quand je suis revenu j'ai retrouvé ma sœur dans une flaque de sang mon père l'avait roué de coup, juste parce qu'on avait oublié de lui dire qu'on allait au lac.

**David :** Tu te sens coupable.

**Colby :** Oui, elle avait à peine 6 ans quand c'est arrivé, moi j'avais l'habitude des coups, depuis sa naissance je l'a protéger et cette fois je n'ai pas pu, et maintenant j'ai encore échoué.

**David :** Tu penses que ton père aurait pu l'emmener dans cette cabane ?

**Colby :** C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé ?

**David :** Ce n'est pas ta faute, t'es crevé et il s'agit de ta sœur tu ne penses pas clairement. Elle est où cette cabane ?

**Colby :** Ici, à Los Angeles.

**David :** Mais tu as grandis en Idaho.

**Colby :** Oui après qu'on était intégré au programme de protection des témoins.

**David :** Ok, tu serais toujours y aller.

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

**David :** Ok, je préviens Don et on y va.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils partirent vers cette cabane, Colby n'y était jamais retourné après cette nuit fatidique, trop de mauvais choses s'y était passé.

La cabane n'avait qu'une issue ce qui limitait les risques de fuite des ravisseurs.

Ils arrivèrent et aussitôt se dirigèrent vers la cabane, arrivait devant, un agent du SWAT défonça la porte, à l'intérieur il n'y avait qu'un homme armé qui fut très vite appréhender, au bout de la cabane Colby repéra très vite sa sœur, elle était recroquevillé en boule et tremblait, il posa une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

**Colby :** Eh petite sœur, c'est moi.

Lisa leva les yeux vers lui et aussitôt l'entoura avec ses bras, il l'a serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il avait remarqué le cocard qui se formait autour de son œil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

**Colby :** Je suis là, ça va aller, je te le promets, il ne te feras plus jamais de mal.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la sortit de la cabane, une ambulance attendait David l'avait prévenue et pour une fois par chance il était dans le coin et était vite arrivé.

Colby la déposa sur la civière mais sa sœur refusa de le lâcher.

**Colby :** Il va t'examiner, je reste là, je ne te laisserais plus jamais.

Lisa se détacha de lui mais garda sa main dans la sienne, l'ambulancier l'examina rapidement, apparemment rien de grave si ce n'est quelques bleus, ils l'emmenèrent tout de même à l'hôpital et Colby l'accompagna.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivé à l'hôpital Lisa fut installé dans un box mais ne fut pas examiné tout de suite, elle n'était pas considéré comme une priorité compte tenu de ses blessures.

**Lisa :** Tu sais qu'il reviendra.

**Colby :** On va l'arrêter.

**Lisa :** On l'a déjà fait et il est sorti de prison et nous a retrouvé.

**Colby :** Cette fois on fera ce qu'il faut.

**Lisa :** Et si ce n'est pas assez.

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas on verra, on en est pas encore là.

**Lisa :** Merci de m'avoir trouvé.

**Colby :** Ca n'aurait même pas du t'arriver.

**Lisa :** Arrête de te blâmer, tu ne peux pas toujours réussir à me protéger.

**Colby :** Je devrais.

**Lisa :** Eh, t'es mon grand frère pas superman, tu ne peux pas être partout, tout ce qui compte ce que l'on soit ensemble, en vie.

**Colby :** D'accord.

**Lisa :** Tu crois qu'on réussira à le battre ?

**Colby :** Oui, il nous a fait souffrir pendant trop longtemps et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser continuer.

**Lisa :** On est plus fort ensemble hein ?

**Colby :** Oui, je te l'ai toujours dit, tu te souviens.

**Lisa :** Comment oublier ?

**FLASHBACK**

Elle avait 4 ans et son frère en avait 8, c'était une soirée comme les autres, ils dormaient tous les deux dans la même chambre. Tout était calme dans la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentit, Colby et Lisa avaient tout de suite reconnu la voix de leur maman, la petite fille voulez voir ce qui se passait mais Colby avait promis à sa maman qu'il protègerait toujours sa petite sœur avant elle, alors il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'allongea à côté de lui dans son lit.

**Colby :** Eh petite sœur t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien.

**Lisa :** J'ai peur.

**Colby :** Moi aussi, mais tu veux connaitre un secret.

**Lisa :** Oui.

**Colby :** Si on reste ensemble on n'aura plus peur.

**Lisa :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce qu'on est plus fort ensemble.

La petite fille sourit rassurait par les paroles de son grand frère

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Quelques heures plus tard ils sortirent de l'hôpital, Lisa avait été examiné rien de grave d'après les médecins, mais Colby avait bien l'intention de garder un œil sur elle.

**Colby :** On va aller au F.B.I, pour que tu fasses ta déposition après on ira chez moi.

**Lisa :** D'accord, c'est toi qui prendras ma déposition ?

**Colby :** Oui, ou tu préfères que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Lisa :** Non, au contraire je suis contente que ce soit toi.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard au bureau et Colby emmena sa sœur dans une salle de réunion pour être sûr d'être tranquille pendant qu'elle faisait sa déposition, cela prit environ une heure.

Ils rentrèrent tout de suite après, passèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Lisa pour récupérer quelques affaires et partirent chez Colby.

Arrivé chez lui Lisa partit prendre une douche pendant que Colby préparait à manger.

**Lisa :** J'espère que tu cuisines mieux qu'avant.

**Colby :** Très drôle.

**Lisa :** Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais t'a failli mettre le feu à la maison.

**Colby :** T'exagère pas un peu.

**Lisa :** Absolument pas.

**Colby :** Si t'es pas contente t'a qu'à faire à manger, on verra si t'es meilleur que moi.

**Lisa :** Bien sûr, que je suis meilleure.

Colby ne put s'empêcher de rigoler ça lui rappelait quand il était petit et qu'ils se disputaient pour rien.

**Lisa :** C'est bientôt prêt ?

**Colby :** Maintenant, allez à table.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger et discutèrent de tout et de rien profitant d'être ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

Colby dormait profondément dans son lit quand un cri retentit, il se leva et alla aussitôt dans la chambre d'ami où sa sœur dormait.

**Colby :** Eh réveille-toi, c'est qu'un cauchemar.

Lisa ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère, Colby lui frotta doucement le dos comme il le faisait quand ils étaient petits.

**Colby :** Calme toi.

Peu à peu sa respiration devint plus stable et elle relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son frère.

**Colby :** Ca va aller ?

**Lisa :** Oui.

Colby se leva mais sa sœur l'arrêta.

**Lisa :** Tu peux rester dormir avec moi ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

Le lendemain ils allèrent tous les deux au F.B.I sachant que Colby n'avait pas l'intention de laisser toute seule sa petite sœur, elle était toujours en danger et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

**Don :** Salut Colby.

**Colby :** Salut Don, je te présente Lisa ma petits sœur, Lisa mon patron Don.

**Don :** Enchanté.

**Lisa :** De même.

**Colby :** Ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle reste ici, le temps qu'on retrouve mon père.

**Don :** Pas de problème faites comme chez vous.

**Lisa :** Merci.

Colby lui trouve une chaise et elle put s'asseoir à côté de lui à son bureau.

**Lisa :** T'as un crayon et une feuille.

**Colby :** Pourquoi faire ?

**Lisa :** Est-ce que tu en as oui, ou non ?

**Colby :** Tiens.

**Lisa :** Merci.

Elle sortit une pochette de son sac et mis la feuille dessus pour pouvoir s'appuyer, et elle commença à griffonner quelque chose, Colby voulait regarder ce qu'elle faisait mais sa position l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, alors il décida de se mettre au boulot. Après une heure de recherches il n'avait rien trouvé, son père était malin il n'avait laisse aucune trace.

**Colby :** Je vais me chercher un café t'en veux un ?

**Lisa :** je veux bien.

Ainsi il partit à la salle de pause pour se prendre un café.

**David :** T'as du nouveau ?

**Colby :** Non rien du tout, mon père est trop malin pour se faire avoir comme ça.

**David :** On va le retrouver.

**Colby :** Vous avez pu tirer quelque chose du gars qui surveillait ma sœur.

**David :** Non, il n'a pas dit un mot.

**Colby :** Je m'en doutais.

**David :** On va trouver d'autres pistes.

**Colby :** Non, il n'en laissera pas d'autre.

David n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose son partenaire venait de repartir avec deux cafés à la main vers son bureau.

**Colby :** Tiens.

Il lui tendit sa tasse de café, qu'elle prit volontiers.

**Lisa :** Du nouveau ?

**Colby :** Rien du tout.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Colby si on ne trouve rien ?

**Colby :** Je n'en sais rien, mais je te promets qu'on fera tout pour s'en sortir.

Colby se remit au boulot et Lisa continua à vaquer à ses propres occupations.

A midi ils partirent tous les deux pour manger au restaurant, Colby avait l'intention de lui faire gouter aux meilleurs pizzas de Los Angeles.

Ils discutaient tranquillement tout en mangeant quand le téléphone de Colby sonna.

**Colby :** Granger.

… **:** C'est ton père.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

**Alejo :** Te dire quelque chose ?

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**Alejo :** Peu importe ce qui arrive je vous tuerais, toi et ta sœur, si je voulais je pourrais le faire tout de suite, mais j'ai l'intention de vous faire souffrir avant, en parlant de ça elle est bonne la pizza

**Colby :** Va te faire foutre.

Colby raccrocha, il ne les laisserait jamais tranquille.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qui se passe, qui c'était ?

**Colby :** C'était notre père, il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici.

**Lisa :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Il nous surveille.

**Lisa :** Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça arriverait, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant.

**Colby :** T'as confiance en moi ?

**Lisa :** Bien sûr.

**Colby :** Alors viens avec moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle alla avec lui dans sa voiture et ils partirent.

**Lisa :** On va où ?

**Colby :** A ton appartement.

**Lisa :** Pourquoi faire ?

**Colby :** Récupérer des affaires.

**Lisa :** Et après ?

**Colby :** On va récupérer mes affaires et un ou deux trucs, puis on va partir.

**Lisa :** Partir où ?

**Colby :** Loin.

**Lisa :** On va fuir, encore une fois.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Lisa :** On n'arrêtera jamais.

**Colby :** Je ne pense pas, mais tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on est ensemble.

**Lisa :** D'accord.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de meilleure idée petite sœur.

**Lisa :** Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Environ 1H plus tard ils arrivèrent chez Colby, celui-ci prit des affaires et son arme de secours ainsi que deux coté de combat, dès qu'il aura le temps il apprendra à sa sœur comment s'en servir. Il écrivit une lettre pour ses collègues et amis qu'il laissa sur la table de la cuisine. Il garda sa plaque décidant que ça pourrait toujours lui servir.

**Colby :** On y va.

**Lisa :** Ok.

Ils partirent mais ne quittèrent pas tout de suite Los Angeles Colby devait voir quelqu'un avant.

Au bureau du F.B.I, Don commençait à s'inquiéter cela faisait plus d'une heure que Colby était parti manger.

**Don :** Eh David tu as des nouvelles de Colby.

**David :** Non, pourquoi ?

**Don :** Je suis inquiet Colby est parti depuis trop longtemps au resto.

David jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

**David :** C'est vrai que ça fait un moment. Je vais essayer de l'appeler.

David prit le téléphone de son bureau et appela son partenaire.

**David :** C'est sa messagerie.

**Don :** Ok, là je suis vraiment inquiet.

**David :** A mon avis c'est rien mais il faudrait peut-être aller vérifié au restaurant où il est allé pour être sûr.

**Don :** Tu sais où il est ?

**David :** Oui, j'y suis allé une ou deux fois avec lui.

**Don :** Ok on y va.

Ils partirent et arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant aucune trace de Colby ou de sa sœur, ils décidèrent d'interroger un serveur peut-être qu'il avait vu quelque chose, Colby était un habitué du restaurant, tous les serveurs le connaissaient bien.

**David :** Vous avez vu Colby ce midi ?

**Serveur :** Bien sûr avec une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

**Don :** Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose dans leur comportement ou une personne qui rodait autour de leur table.

**Serveur :** Ils sont partis précipitamment, avant même d'avoir fini leur plats, ça m'a étonné Colby prend toujours un dessert, quand je lui ai demandé se qui se passe et il m'a dit qu'il était pressé.

**David :** Très bien, merci.

**Serveur :** Pas de problème.

Le serveur se remit au travail.

**Don :** Là je suis vraiment inquiet.

**David :** Oui moi aussi, je pense qu'on devrait aller voir chez lui.

**Don :** Je suis d'accord.


	7. Chapter 7

Les deux agents étaient inquiet pour leur ami, alors sans hésiter Don mit la sirène pour aller à l'appartement de Colby, il espérait que ses craintes soient fausses et que Colby avait juste oublié de prévenir qu'il avait l'intention d'emmener sa sœur quelque part.

Ils arrivèrent à son appartement, et toquèrent aussitôt à la porte, l'absence de réponses les interpella.

**David :** Eh Colby c'est David, ouvre.

Mais toujours rien.

**Don :** T'as toujours la clé de son appartement.

**David :** Oui.

**Don :** Alors vas-y ouvre.

David sortit la clé de sa poche, Colby en avait une de son appartement, il se les ont donné quand ils ont commencé à être partenaire au cas où, mais David avait toujours espérait ne jamais avoir à s'en servir. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, les deux agents entrèrent armes au poing pour ne pas prendre de risque, ils vérifièrent chaque pièce de l'appartement, mais rien aucune trace ni de Colby, ni de Lisa.

**David :** Don, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**David :** C'est une enveloppe.

**Don :** Vas-y ouvre.

David obéit et à l'intérieur trouva une lettre, il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son partenaire, il commença à la lire et pendant qu'il lisait Don l'observait David avait l'air triste et en colère, alors dès qu'il eut finit de la lire, Don s'en empara pour faire de même et il comprit rapidement la réaction de David.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui arrive, et si vous m'en voulez je comprends. Ce choix sera probablement le plus dur que je n'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie, j'ai décidé de partir, je ne vous direz pas où pour ma sécurité et celle de ma sœur mais aussi pour la vôtre.

Vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance que vous retrouviez mon père, cependant si vous réussissez je reviendrais.

Si j'ai décidé de partir ce n'est que pour une seule raison : ma sœur, elle représente tout pour moi, et on a vécu beaucoup trop de chose pour arrêter de se battre aujourd'hui.

Avant de partir je voulais que vous sachiez une chose, vous avez été une vraie famille pour moi, et toutes ses années au F.B.I ont été les meilleures de ma vie, j'espère un jour pouvoir revenir et retrouver cette famille, mais si je ne peux pas sachez que vous avez tous était géniaux avec moi, je regrette tout ça et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. J'aimerais pouvoir dire plus pour exprimait ma reconnaissance envers-vous mais je crois que des mots ne suffiront jamais, j'aimerais quand même vous dire merci pour ces cinq années passées au F.B.I à vos côté.

Colby GRANGER »

**David :** Il s'est vraiment enfui.

**Don :** Oui.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**Don :** On fait ce qu'il a dit, on arrête son père.

**David :** Et pour Colby, on ne le cherche pas ?

**Don :** Il est parti de son plein gré, on ne peut rien faire à part retrouver son père.

**David :** D'accord.


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant ce temps Colby et sa sœur, était allé à un dernière endroit ou Colby avait besoin de prendre une dernière chose avant qu'ils puissent partir, c'était une petite maison dans la banlieue de Los-Angeles.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qu'on vient faire ici ?

**Colby :** Chercher un truc dont on a besoin.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il se dirigea vers la chambre, il souleva une latte du parquet et en sortit une boîte métallique.

**Lisa :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Colby :** Des faux passeports.

**Lisa :** Pour quoi faire ?

**Colby :** Ce sont nos nouvelles identités. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un passeport, son nouveau nom était Marysol Brennan.

**Lisa :** Et toi ton nouveau nom ?

Colby lui tendit son passeport, il s'appelait désormais Ryan Brennan.

**Lisa :** Je suppose qu'on doit que se servir de celle-ci.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Lisa :** Et si il nous retrouve quand même ?

**Colby :** T'inquiète, j'en ai d'autre.

**Lisa :** D'accord.

**Colby :** Allé petite sœur on doit y aller.

**Lisa :** Alors on y va.

Sa petite sœur avait l'air inquiète et Colby l'avait bien remarqué.

**Colby :** Tu sais que tout va bien se passer.

**Lisa :** Et si ce n'est pas le cas.

**Colby :** Tant qu'on reste ensemble on s'en sortira, je te le promets.

**Lisa :** Je t'aime.

**Colby :** Je t'aime aussi petite sœur.

Il embrassa son front et ils partirent ensemble, Lisa ne savait pas où ils allaient mais elle avait confiance en son frère, et c'est tout ce qui importait.


	9. Chapter 9

David était au bureau, depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'avais fait son partenaire ils s'étaient tous mis au travail pour retrouver le père de Colby, seulement David n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il ne pouvait se pencher de s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, il comprenait ses motivations, mais il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de ses intentions.

**Don :** Rentre chez toi David t'as l'air crevé.

**David :** Non, pas question on a encore du boulot.

**Don :** Si tu t'endors sur ton bureau, ça ne nous aidera pas à retrouver Colby.

**David :** Bon d'accord, mais si il y a du nouveau…

**Don :** Tu seras le premier au courant.

David se leva et partit vers le parking du , il entra dans sa voiture et sortit son téléphone, il hésita longuement avant de téléphoner à son partenaire, il se dit qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il décroche mais il ne risquait rien à essayer.

Lorsque Colby entendit son téléphone sonner, il vérifia qui l'appeler et en voyant le nom de son partenaire s'afficher, il hésita avant de décrocher, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé lui dire mais il savait aussi qu'il lui devait bien ça.

**Colby :** Granger.

… **:** C'est moi.

**Colby :** Je sais.

Un silence suivit, il ne savait pas quoi dire, se demandant chacun de leur côté ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé d'être parti.

**David :** Je sais, on a vu ta lettre, je comprends, je suppose que j'aurais réagi de la même manière.

**Colby :** Ouais.

**David :** Tu sais quand tu vas rentrer ?

**Colby :** Quand mon père sera en prison.

**David :** Ca peut prendre du temps.

**Colby :** Je sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix si on reste à Los Angeles on est en danger.

**David :** D'accord. Je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se parle avant longtemps.

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Fait gaffe à toi.

**Colby :** Toi aussi.

Colby raccrocha, c'était la dernière fois qu'il parlait avec son partenaire, il regrettait déjà sa vie d'avant et ses amis lui manquaient plus qu'il n'avait cru possible.

David resta quelques secondes sans bouger dans sa voiture, avant de décider de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement il remarqua une boite poser sur la table basse de son salon, il s'avança prudemment, sachant que cette boîte n'était pas là quand il était partit se matin, mais à l'intérieur tout ce qu'il trouva c'est des photos de lui avec Colby, et le reste de l'équipe, ainsi que d'autres photos de Colby quand il était en Afghanistan, à l'intérieur il y avait un mot.

« Je te l'ai confi je prendrais trop de risque en les gardant, ce sont les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de toutes ces années, je sais que tu en prendras soin.

Colby »

David regarda les nombreuses photos, il y en a une qui attira son attention, c'était au moment du match de football entre l'unité des crimes violent et l'anti terrorisme, il avait gagné haut la main et fêtait leur victoire, Colby avait un bras sur ses épaules et souriait comme un gamin. David ne put s'empêcher de sourire à se souvenir, alors qu'il tenait la photo dans ses mains, il regarda autour d lui et vit le cadre posait sur le buffet, dedans une photo de sa famille, il la retira et à la place mit celle de lui et son partenaire, ça lui servira de rappel à chaque fois qu'il voudra laisser tomber les recherches et la raison pour laquelle il les faisait.


	10. Chapter 10

**CINQ ANS PLUS TARD**

David était à New York, il avait décidé de prendre des vacances et en profitait pour rendre visite à sa famille et retrouver sa ville natale, il faisait une chaleur d'enfer, et avait décidé de prendre une glace, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en direction du glacier quelqu'un le bouscula.

… **:** Désolé.

**David :** Colby ?!

Colby se redressa pour faire face à son ancien partenaire, David l'observa, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en cinq ans, cependant il avait l'air fatigué, David remarque un autre changement, il tenait un petit garçon dans les bras, celui-ci devait à peine avoir un an, mais la ressemblance avec Colby était frappante.

Colby regardait autour de lui, il surveillait chaque personne qui passait aux alentour.

**Colby :** Je ne peux pas te parler ici.

**David :** Quoi, pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Trop de risque. Rejoins-moi au parc Macarthur dans une heure, près de la fontaine.

David ne put pas répondre, Colby venait de repartir, il se posait plein de question et notamment qui était ce petit garçon avec Colby.

Une heure plus tard il arriva au parc, il repéra rapidement Colby assis sur un banc, le petit garçon qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt était toujours dans ses bras, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa curiosité. Il s'asseya à côté de lui.

**Colby :** Je suis content de te voir.

**David **: Moi aussi.

**Colby :** Je suppose que tu as des questions.

**David :** Oui.

**Colby :** Profite-en tant que je suis là, je ne sais pas si on aura l'occasion de se revoir.

**David :** Qui est ce petit homme sur tes genoux ?

**Colby :** C'est mon fils, Damien.

**David :** Quoi ? Où est sa mère ?

**Colby :** Morte.

David pouvait entendre la douleur dans la voix de son partenaire.

**David :** Comment ?

**Colby :** Mon père l'a tué.

**David :** Il vous a retrouvé.

**Colby :** Oui, quand on était à Dallas au Texas, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on y était mais on était heureux et on faisait moins attention.

**David :** Je suis désolé.

**Colby :** Moi aussi.

**David :** Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?

**Colby :** 3 mois, on va bientôt partir.

**David :** Je ne peux rien faire pour te convaincre de rester.

**Colby :** Je prendrais trop de risque en restant, pour ma sœur, pour moi mais aussi pour Damien, je suis déjà pas un père géniale mais si en plus je risque ça vie, je pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

**David :** Je suis sûr que tu es un père génial.

**Colby :** Tu parles, un père en cavale, c'est génial pour un enfant.

David ne dit rien, Colby jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

**Colby :** Je dois y aller.

**David :** Tu peux pas partir comme ça une nouvelle fois, qui c'est quand est ce qu'on se reverra, je ne peux pas rester encore cinq ans sans aucune nouvelle.

**Colby :** D'accord, je te contacterais disons une fois par mois et plus si j'ai le moindre problème.

**David :** Ok, ça me va.

Colby se leva du banc et repartit, il était d'heureux d'avoir revu son partenaire, il lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années.


	11. Chapter 11

Colby marché tranquillement en direction de leur appartement, il repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son partenaire. Lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement il remarqua très vite qu'il y avait un problème, il rentra prudemment quand quelqu'un lui assena un coup à la tête, après tout est devenu noir pour Colby, ça dernière pensée fut pour son fils.

Alors que Colby rentrait chez lui son téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

**David :** Sinclair.

**Colby :** J'ai besoin d'aide.

David pouvait dire que la voix de son partenaire était faible et aussi rempli d'inquiétude.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Poignarder.

David essayer de mettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle et ce qui en ressortait ne lui plaisait pas trop, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

**David :** Tu as été poignarde.

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** T'es où ?

**Colby :** Chez moi.

David pouvait entendre que la voix de son partenaire faiblissait, et cela l'inquiétait.

**David:** C'est où ?

**Colby :** 8 th avenue, deuxième étage, porte de droite.

**David:** J'arrive tout de suite, tient le coup.

Colby ne répondit rien, tout en parlant David s'était rapproché de sa voiture et désormais se dirigeait vers chez Colby.

**David :** Colby ? Colby !

Aucune réponse juste un grésillement continu, David décida de raccrocher et de prévenir les secours, même si il savait qu'il avait toute les chances d'arriver avant les secours. Et effectivement il arriva le premier, lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement la porte était ouverte aussitôt il sortit son arme et entra, la première chose qu'il vit c'est son partenaire allongé au sol une mare de sang à côté de lui, il s'approcha tout de suite de lui et commença à comprimer le saignement pour essayer de ralentir l'hémorragie, alors qu'il le faisait il se souvient de Damien, le fils de Colby, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien du tout.

**David :** Eh Damien je sais que c'est effrayant mais tout va bien se passer.

Il entendit un petit couinement et tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit, Damien était effectivement là, caché sous la table, il avait l'air effrayé et David poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant, il n'aurait pas imaginé ce qui se serait passé si le père de Colby l'avait kidnappé.

Quelques instants plus tard les ambulanciers arrivèrent et après avoir stabilisé Colby, ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche, mais refusèrent que David les accompagne. Alors David les suivit en voiture après avoir pris le siège auto pour Damien qui était dans l'entrée de l'appartement et l'avoir installé dedans, sur la route il se posait plein de question, notamment il se demandait ou était Lisa, il avait cherché et elle n'était pas dans l'appartement. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard à l'hôpital mais on lui interdit d'aller plus loin que dans la salle d'attente, David décida d'appeler Don pour lui dire ce qui se passé.

… **:** Eppes.

**David :** Don, c'est David.

**Don :** Salut tes vacances se passent bien.

**David :** Pas vraiment.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**David :** J'ai retrouvé Colby.

**Don :** Quoi ?!

**David :** Il est à New York.

**Don :** Je ne comprends pas c'est une bonne nouvelle, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

**David :** Il s'est fait poignarder.

**Don :** Oh mon dieu, il va bien ?

**David :** Je n'en sais rien on vient d'arriver à l'hôpital.

**Don :** Je ne peux pas venir, on est sur une affaire, mais tu me tiens au courant, je te prolonge ton congé.

**David :** D'accord.

David raccrocha et entra dans l'hôpital, il s'asseya sur une chaise, Damien était toujours la tête enfouit dans son épaule, et ils patientèrent pour avoir des nouvelles de Colby.


	12. Chapter 12

Le heures d'attente étaient longues, David état un peu inquiet pour Damien, le petit garçon restait collé contre son torse, il savait qu'au vu de son âge il ne pouvait pas parler, mais ils devraient au moins réagir, pleurer ou faire quelque chose mais il restait immobile, David se demandait si il était conscient de ce qui se passé, et si c'était le cas quel impact cela aurait.

Finalement un chirurgien arriva.

**Chirurgien :** Qui est là pour Colby Granger ?

**David :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Chirurgien :** Le couteau n'a touché aucun organe, mais il a perdu une grande quantité de sang.

**David :** Mais il va s'en sortir.

**Chirurgien :** Oui, on s'attend à ce qu'il se rétablisse complètement d'ici quelques semaines.

**David :** On peut aller le voir.

**Chirurgien :** Bien sûr. Il est chambre 250.

**David :** Merci.

David partit avec Damien dans la chambre de Colby, lorsqu'il entra Colby dormait, il s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit, au bout de quelques instants Damien laissa échapper un léger sanglot et David poussa un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant enfin, et apparemment David n'était pas le seul à l'avoir entendu, Colby remua dans son lit et finalement ouvrit les yeux.

**Colby :** Damien…

Sa voix était fatigué et faible, mais il voulait absolument voir son fils.

**David :** Eh Colby t'inquiète il est là.

David se leva et déposa Damien à côté de son papa de façon à ce que les deux puissent se voir, Colby souleva son bras pour la déposer sur le dos de son fils et finalement le petit garçon regarda son papa dans les yeux, Colby pouvait y voir la terreur, alors malgré la douleur et la fatigue, il se redressa et prit son fils pour le déposer sur son torse. David voulut protester en voyant son geste mais finalement décida de le laisser faire, il en avait tous les deux besoin. Le père et le fils se rendormirent très vite, quand David fut sûr qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas ils sortirent à l'extérieur de l'hôpital pour tenir Don au courant de ce qui se passé.

… **:** Eppes.

**David :** Don c'est David.

**Don :** Des nouvelles de Colby.

**David :** Oui, il est sorti du bloc, il va bien.

**Don :** C'est une excellente nouvelle.

**David :** Oui. Il y a quand même un truc de bizarre.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**David :** Quand je suis arrivé chez Colby hier, Lisa avait disparu.

**Don :** T'as cherché dans l'appartement ?

**David :** Bien sûr, et j'ai même gardé le portable de Colby au cas où elle appellerait mais rien, aucune nouvelle.

**Don :** Très bien, je vais chercher si je peux la trouver.

**David :** Il y a peu de chance, ils ont changé de nom.

**Don :** Ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

**David :** Très bien.

**Don :** Tu me tiens au courant si jamais elle appelle.

**David :** Pas de problème.


	13. Chapter 13

David retourna dans la chambre de son partenaire pour le voir et le surveiller, la disparition de Lisa l'intriguait au plus haut point, peut-être que Colby pourrait lui donner de nouvelle information qui serait utile.

Dans la chambre Colby se réveilla en entendant la porte depuis ces cinq dernières années il était très méfiant et se réveillait au moindre bruit, mais ce n'était que David.

**David :** Content de te voir réveiller.

**Colby :** Ouais.

**David :** Colby j'ai une question.

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**David :** Tu sais où est Lisa ?

Colby ne dis rien et David se demandait qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Colby :** Quand j'ai été assommé elle était là.

**David :** Oui, mais maintenant elle y est plus.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, elle était avec mon père.

**David :** T'es sur de ce que tu dis ?

**Colby :** Oui.

David pouvait voir les yeux rempli de douleur de Colby, il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ressentait son partenaire face à la trahison de sa sœur.

**David : **Tu as une idée de où ils sont passés ?

**Colby :** Aucune idée il y a beaucoup de possibilité, beaucoup trop.

**David :** Tu sais qu'est-ce que va faire ton père ?

**Colby :** Me tuer.

**David :** Très bien à partir de maintenant je ne te quitte pas.

**Colby :** Je peux me défendre tout seul.

**David :** Pas de discussion, de toute façon tu ne me forceras pas à partir. Une idée de ce qu'on peut faire.

**Colby :** Pour commencer rentrer à Los Angeles mon père me suivra obligatoirement.

**David :** On pourrait essayer de l'attraper à l'aéroport.

**Colby :** C'est l'idée.

**David :** Ok, ça marche, mais comment on fait pour qu'il sache que tu pars.

**Colby :** Je suppose qu'il me surveille, il suffit que je sorte d'ici, il me surveille probablement.

**David :** D'accord, on fait ça demain, en attendant je vais trouver un policier pour surveiller ta chambre le temps que je te récupère quelques affaires.

**Colby :** Prend en aussi pour Damien.

**David :** D'accord.

David appela le commissariat pour leur demander de venir surveiller la chambre de son partenaire, un quart d'heure plus tard un policier arriva et se plaça à l'entrée de la chambre de Colby.

David alla chercher des affaires pour son partenaire, il n'eut pas à trop chercher tout était dans un sac, comme si il se préparait à partir à tout moment, il prit le sac et retourna à l'hôpital, même si il y avait un policier devant la porte il n'était pas très rassuré et préférait passer le moins de temps possible loin de son partenaire.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin ils partirent de l'hôpital, Colby était encore faible suite à sa blessure mais pas assez pour ne pas marcher, David avait prévenu le F.B.I de l'opération ainsi que la police et Don, même si celui-ci ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose depuis Los Angeles. Plus il s'approchait de l'aéroport plus Colby sentait le stress montait, il n'était pas inquiet pour lui mais pour son fils, il savait très bien que son père n'hésiterais pas à le tuer, de plus il se posait plein de question sur sa sœur, il savait que son père était un grand manipulateur, mais il pensait que sa sœur était plus forte que ça. Arrivé à l'aéroport, ils firent comme tous les autres passagers, enregistrèrent leurs bagages, et partirent attendre leur vol dans le hall Colby donnais un biberon à son fil quand il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment, qui fut vite confirmé quand il sentit une arme appuyé contre son dos, David était à côté mais il dormait et Colby ne pouvait pas tout de suite compter sur lui.

… **:** Tu bouges ou tu dis quelque chose, t'es mort.

Malgré toutes les années Colby reconnu la voix de son père.

**Colby :** C'est bien, pour une fois c'est toi qui fait le boulot, tu n'envoies pas un de tes sbires.

Colby avait volontairement parlait un peu plus fort espérant pouvoir réveiller son partenaire, ça eut l'air de marcher.

**Alejo :** Tais-toi, ou t'es mort.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Alejo :** Une vengeance.

David avait gardé les yeux fermé pour faire semblant de dormir, mais il était bien éveillé et avait la ferme intention d'agir.

**Colby **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, me tuer ?

**Alejo :** C'est l'idée.

Avant qu'Alejo n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il sentit une main lui empoignait le cou et le jetait à terre, sans hésiter il tira mais rata sa cible, Colby lui en revanche ne le rata pas et lui tira une balle dans le cœur.

**David :** C'est fini.

… _**:**_ Non, je ne crois pas.

Devant eux se tenait Lisa pointant une arme sur Colby.


	15. Chapter 15

**Colby :** Fait pas de bêtise.

**Lisa :** C'est trop tard pour ça.

La scène qui se tenait devant Colby semblait si irréel, Lisa pointait une arme sur son frère, et Davis sur elle, n'hésitant pas à la tuer si son partenaire ne réussissait pas à la convaincre de baisser son arme.

**Colby :** Tu peux encore t'en sortir.

**Lisa :** Tu l'as tué.

**Colby :** C'était lui ou moi.

**Lisa :** Je te hais, tu mérites de mourir.

**Colby :** Comment tu peux dire ça, je te faisais confiance, on a vécue tellement de choses ensemble.

Lisa ne dit rien, son frère avait raison, mais son père l'avait convaincu du contraire.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

**Lisa :** Il a dit qu'il avait changé, et qu'on lui manquait.

**Colby :** Et tu l'as cru, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir.

**Lisa :** Il avait l'air tellement sincère.

**Colby :** Mais c'était faux, sinon il n'aurait jamais tenté de me tuer, et tu le sais, il ne nous a jamais aimé tout ce qu'il voulait c'était nous tuer.

Lisa baissa son arme, celle-ci était quasiment pointé vers le sol quand elle sentit une main lui attraper le poignet et la menotter, c'était David, Colby s'approcha de sa sœur, il lui en voulait de l'avoir trahi mais ça restait sa petite sœur malgré tout, alors il l'a pris dans ses bras après avoir tendu Damien à David qui l'avait pris après une seconde d'hésitation. Colby serra très fort sa sœur alors qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras, au bout d'un certain temps un policier arriva et les séparèrent, Lisa fut emmené et Colby resta quelques instants à genoux au sol, ne croyant toujours pas ce qui arrivait.

**David :** On y va ?

**Colby :** Oui.

Colby se releva et reprit son fils dans ses bras, et ils partirent pour prendre l'avion en direction de Los Angeles, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE :**

Une année était passée depuis l'arrestation de Lisa, Colby était sur la plage avec son fils, il se promenait tranquillement profitant du soleil, Damien venait d'avoir deux ans et était un beau petit garçon, en pleine frome. Colby venait de réintégré le F.B.I, il y a quelques mois, après avoir passé toutes sortes de tests, mais s'en était tiré haut la main, et désormais retourné sur le terrain avec ses collègues comme avant. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à fuir et profitait du bonheur avec son petit garçon.


End file.
